It's a Vampire Thing
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Sookie goes and visits Eric at Fangtasia and they start something they really want to finish.


Eric gave Sookie a weak smile as he pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as she stared into Eric's magnificent blue ones.

"I'm sorry." He whispered leaning down and breathing into her ear. Sookie involuntarily shivered more from habit than anything else.

"There's no reason to be sorry." She pulled away from him slightly as she started to shake her head from side to side rapidly. Eric chuckled lightly as he placed his large hands upon her slender shoulders.

"Sookie, I don't admit to mistakes very often and I really don't apologize at all. If anything you should be commemorating this moment." He tried to sound light and cheery, but anyone could tell he fell short especially Sookie.

"I know, but…" Her voice trailed off as tears now began streaming down her cheeks.

Eric pressed his lips together into a line. He then suddenly threw all his caution to the wind as his arm slid from her shoulders down her arm lingering as her finger tips, and then slipping down to her waist. His fingers lightly began to dance upon her waist.

Sookie's hands coiled throughout Eric's hair as her tear stained cheek pressed gently against Eric's stone like chest.

"You know you're a strange one Sookie Stackhouse. I have never met a human quiet like you. You make me feel things I haven't felt in what seems like a thousand years." His smile was wide as he gently pressed his face into her hair.

Sookie instantly felt better after he had spoken those words. For Some reason Sookie always felt that it was a challenge to make Eric feel anything at all, and knowing she had made feel more human than ever before. She couldn't help but feel special and having Eric believe your special was truly something.

"Eric, you know I really care about you right?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Eric pulled his arms around her tighter.

"Of course." He whispered as he started too nibbled at her ear. She giggled as she pushed him away playfully. "Sookie can you say it?" His voice was low and enchanting.

"Eric I love you." She muttered the words as her hands travelled down from the mess of hair until she reached the collar of Eric's form fitting black button up shirt. She struggled slightly at the first ivory button that was positioned right bellow his neck. Sookie popped the first button the rest of the buttons followed quickly behind the first until all had been popped open revealing Eric's beautifully chiseled chest. Sookie's hand slowly traced each one of his elegantly toned six pack abs.

While Sookie was doing this Eric began to nozzle into the soft nape of Sookie's neck. Sookie tilted her head exposing even more of her neck to Eric; who began to trace the curves of her neck with his tongue.

Sookie longed to feel Eric inside of her, but kept her suppressed because they were standing in the center of his office at his bar Fangtasia. He had invited her over to the bar a couple of hours earlier to talk. Now their talk had escalated, and now it was escalating but now in a completely different way.

"Eric!" Pam's voice shocked Sookie and she pulled away from Eric embarrassed at what they had been doing. Her cheeks were brushed with a reddish glow. Eric smiled down at Sookie sweetly, then turned to Pam. The smile he was wearing vanished as a dark look spread across his face.

"What do you need Pam?" He growled, his voice matching the look that was upon his face. Pam rolled her eyes, while Sookie shivered into his chest slightly surprised at his reaction.

"I just wanted to see if you and Sookie were doing it" She shrugged disappointed lingering in her voice. Eric's dark expression fell into an annoyed one. This look actually seemed to worry Pam more because her eyes grew wide and she quickly vanished behind the door, which shut with a loud slam.

"How did you do that?" Sookie asked astonished at Pam's sudden departure.

"It's a vampire thing." Eric shrugged as his arms began to weave back around Sookie's waist once more.

"I think it's more of an Eric thing." Sookie muttered as her fingers were once more tracing his wonderfully tone abs.

"That could be." He shrugged again, but this time a cunning smirk slipped across his face. Sookie suddenly felt her cheeks grow warmer, and Eric's smirk grew into a wide grin. "We should go somewhere else." Eric continued this time in a low whisper as he learned and started nibbling upon Sookie's ear.

Sookie giggled, and then pulled away so she could nod her head up and down. She really didn't want Pam or anyone else coming and catching them in the middle of intercourse. Even though it didn't seem possible Eric's smile grew wider.

"Great your place or mine?" He said cheerfully. Sookie blinked in surprise.

"Ahh, mine?" She answered with a question earning raised eyebrows from Eric.

"You're not sure?" He asked slowly disappointment very evident in his voice.

"Oh I am very sure!" Sookie sputtered her response in a rush, earning a roar of laughter from Eric.

"That's good to know, so your place then." Eric chuckled lightly his roar of laughter finally subsiding. "Oh! I could fly you there."

"No way! You can drive my car, but we are not flying there." Sookie said adamantly and Eric chuckled again.

"Alright no flying." He chortled as he released Sookie and walked over to the small closet in the corner of his office. He pulled open the door and reached in pulling out a worn leather jacket. He tossed it at Sookie, who was so surprised that she almost didn't catch it.

"It's been pretty cold since yesterday. Not to mention if you are wearing my jacket guys won't hit on you." Eric said curtly making Sookie giggle slightly as she slipped on the large worn jacket. Eric then shut the closet door with a swift snap, and then raised his hand indicating that he wanted Sookie to take it. She smiled and reached out her own hand and grabbed Eric's hand in a firm grasp.

Together they strolled through the bar. Eric was throwing dark looks at all the guys who not so much as gazed at Sookie. When they finally reached the entrance, Eric stopped to have a few words with Pam.

"Keep things in order while I'm gone." Eric ordered, but it sounded more like a request. Pam nodded curtly and Eric steered Sookie out of the bar and into the parking lot.

Sookie's car was parked fairly far from the entrance because the parking lot filled up even long before the sun even sets most days. Eric was very proud of his bar, but he didn't bother to mention it, because he was pretty certain Sookie already knew.

When they reached Sookie's car, Sookie tossed the keys to Eric who caught them with ease and pushed the key into the lock with a swift twist. After hearing the lock click open both Eric and Sookie pulled open their doors and slid into their seats.

Eric pushed the key into the ignition and gave it a hard twist and the car rumbled to life. He frowned. He missed the roar over his brilliant red Corvette, but quickly let it slide when he looked over at Sookie whose hands were sitting in her lap. She looked completely innocent and Eric wanted to take her here and now, but he fought the erg as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and on to the road.

The drive to Sookie's house felt long for the both of them. Finally Eric stopped the car and turned to look at Sookie, who had already shot out of the car and was half way to the porch of her house. Eric was impressed. He followed after her by showing off his vampire speed and beating her to the door.

Sookie smiled as she rushed up the steps and shoved the keys into the lock. The tumbler fell and Sookie pushed open the door. She paused, waiting for Eric to enter, but instead Eric shoved her up against the doorframe. His cool lips were hot against hers. When he finally freed her, she gasped for air suddenly realizing she needed it to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Eric rasped out, which Sookie found silly because he didn't even need to breathe.

"I'm fine." She mumbled as her lips began to trace the nape of his neck.

Eric jostled her suddenly as she realized they were slowly moving towards the inside of the house instead of on the porch.

Eric pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands were being used to support her butt as he steered them inside pushing the door closed with his foot. Sookie placed her cheek upon his shoulder as he strolled off towards Sookie's bedroom.

"Tired?" Eric's voice was clam and it relaxed her.

"No." She muttered as she tightened her grip around Eric's neck as she felt Eric bend down placing her gently on the bed.

For a moment both stopped and gazed at each other. Sookie smiled sweetly as she began to arch her back for a response from Eric. Eric gave her a cunning smirk as his hand began to slide up her pelvis and stopped at the button of her jeans. Sookie reached up and began fumbling with the button of his jeans. He smiled at her struggle as he just gave a simple twist and her jeans popped open.

"Show off." She whispered as she tugged at the button of his jeans until it let go and came open.

Eric then gave Sookie's jeans a swift tug and they slipped off in one fluid motion. Sookie heard them fall to the floor with a soft thud. Eric slid his jeans down to the floor and stepped out of them as leaned down pressing his body against Sookie's.

Sookie let out a pleasurable moan as she felt all of his press against her. Eric pulled back and gently tugged Sookie's shirt over her head. While he also easily shrugged off his own into the large pile of clothes at was growing upon the floor.

Eric's tongue brushed against her navel making Sookie shiver with pleasure. Eric's fingers and hands were becoming entangled in her panties. He slipped them off carefully with nothing more than a simple flick. Eric towered over Sookie as she leaned up and pulled his amazing fitting boxer-briefs around his knees.

Sookie leaned back down upon the bed staring up at Eric innocently. Eric smirked down at her as he slowly bent down placing one hand on Sookie's inner thigh. Eric's other hand cupped her breast and she let out another moan of pleasure.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and arched her back. Eric knew what this meant and he caught Sookie's eyes, while nodding his understanding. He arched his back then quickly pushed forward into Sookie. Sookie groaned at the sudden pleasure and pressure.

Slowly Eric pulled back then trusted forward once making Sookie dig her nails into his back. His fangs, which had popped out awhile ago began tracing in between her breast. They scratched her ever so lightly and his tongue caressed the scratches lapping up the blood that trickled from them.

Eric and Sookie went on for hours, until finally Sookie became exhausted and could no longer hold herself up any more. Eric smiled at her and he gently pulled out. She tried to smile back at him, but her whole body was too tired to comply. Eric lifted himself off Sookie and tried to stand, and even he wobbled slightly after his first steps. He bent down and picked up his clothes.

He picked up his underwear and slid them on all the while watching Sookie who was now completely entangled in her sheets. Her eyes were barely open and she was struggling to keep them up even now.

"Hey lover, you need to get some sleep. I promise I will be near when you wake." He whispered as he bent and gather the rest of his clothes from the pile.

"Eric. You should say it." Sookie muttered slowly slipping into sleep.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse, and after all that I had hoped that was proof enough." He chuckled as he pulled on each article of clothing. "See you at Sunset." He whispered again this time bending down and giving her a tender kiss on the lips before he vanished into her hidey hole for the day.


End file.
